


Interwined lives

by Alexis91993



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Rock Stars, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis91993/pseuds/Alexis91993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmin, better known as Jaz, and Jared. A few moments spent together will have many consequences in the lives of both. Not the usual love story, is the story of two lives that are intertwined, without either of them wanted it. The only thing you can do is switch as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story is about the 30 Seconds to Mars, Jared especially and on my character, Jasmine. It contains explicit content. I hope you enjoy and that you will leave some comments :)   
> I'm Italian, but I write in English, so excuse any mistakes XD

##                                   ** _Intertwined lives_**

July 13

I’m sitting in the chair luxurious Hotel Napoleon, while my eyes look around me thesis. To think that soon will cross that entrance electrifies me. I try to settle the messy dark hair I fall on the shoulders, going to touch the pass yellow, hung around the neck, on which stands the word “staff”.  
_Yes sure…_  
Chuckled, thinking of the luck I’ve had. My uncle was a photographer and was named for their concert here in Lucca, during the Summer Festival. Knowing that I follow them for many years now, he has managed to make me get the pass. I have no idea how many people have had to bribe, poor … he made me sit in the lobby of the hotel, saying that he and they would arrive soon. I look out the window on the ground floor, seeing a crowd of young girls gathered around the barricades on either side of the entrance. The memories of the last few weeks they invade my mind. They are stunning live. The music, their energy and their relationship with the fans are wonderful.  
Screams rise up from the crowd of girls, shaking their arms, trying to grab something.  
_They arrived…_  
Tomo, Shannon and Jared down elegant black car, greeting them with a smile and approaching them.  
_Jaz quiet, even if you will look bad, tomorrow you will have forgotten it exists …_  
I get up from the chair, I approached the entrance to the hall, as they approach.  
_Breathe, do not let yourself be a panic attack now …_  
I see my uncle behind them, they take some pictures, before looking towards my direction and meet my gaze. He smiles, then headed by Jared and whispered something in his ear. He nods with a smile, turning again to the extended hands, full of photographs and phones. My uncle entering the hotel, coming meeting.  
“Quiet, not a problem for them to know you.”  
“Sure I liquidate angrily?”  
“No, look: they are completely comfortable with the fans.”  
“Hopefully.”  
Whisper softly. Meanwhile, the three musicians are dispensing the last greetings to the crowd, while two butlers open the doors of the entrance. The three enter, and was immediately greeted by the owner who tells him to be happy to have them as guests and that is at their disposal. Right now I’m thanking the mandatory English lessons given me by the university. Without those I would not understand a thing. After thanking him smiling, notice of my presence next to my uncle.  
“So you’re Jasmine, better known as Jaz”.  
Jared comes toward me with his hand out in front of him. I hold it to him muttering what should be an answer.  
_I’m an idiot…_  
Shannon and Tomo approach us, watching me.  
“Jasmine. Not an Italian name. ”  
Tomo says, greeting me.  
“My mother adored her, but I’m 100% Italian”.  
I reply with a smile.  
“Indeed you have all the characteristics of Mediterranean girl. Except for your green eyes. ”  
I blush to the words of Shannon, despite trying to maintain decent expression.  
“Are you from around here?”  
I turn my attention back to Jared, who continues to hold his blue eyes on me places.  
“Yes, I live not far from here, but my mother is from Lucca”.  
“It ‘a beautiful city.”  
“It is true”.  
A man dressed in black approaches Shannon, muttering something, to which he nods.  
“I’m sorry, we have to say goodbye. Duty calls. ”  
He said the older brother, looking at me. I nod, but before he can say hello, I feel a hand grabs the phone in my hand.  
“Let’s take a photo. At least you will remember us. ”  
Jared is already operating the camera, without giving us opportunity to respond. Not that I want, of course.  
“Thank you!”  
I say excited. We group together around the lens, smiling, before he heard the click of the picture.

 

I toss and turn in bed, unable to sleep. Adrenaline still runs through my body, keeping me awake. The thought of my meeting with them, took place less than two hours ago and know that they are in our own building, it does not help. I sit down, resigning to spend most of the night in white. My uncle, unlike me, deeply Russian in bed next to mine. I need to stretch a bit 'legs, so I decide to go out and get some fresh air. I grab the cigarettes out of my bag and room key, going quietly. I go down the stairs, arriving at the entrance, while the silence reigns throughout the hotel, making me feel almost uncomfortable.  
“He needs something, miss?”  
He asked a young man and distinct, from behind the counter.  
“Only smoking. There is a secondary exit? ”  
“Deep down the hall on the right.”  
“Thank you”.  
I go towards the direction show me and, after opening the door of an emergency exit, I go out. I take a cigarette and light it up.  
“Hello”.  
Jump from fear, not expecting to hear a voice behind me.  
_And not just any voice …_  
Jared is standing, leaning against the wall next to me, hidden by the darkness. I stay a few seconds to secure it, still.  
_Jaz, answer the fuck …_  
“Hello”.  
Whisper.  
“Give me of you, otherwise I feel old.”  
He answered smiling at me.  
“I’m the one?”  
His question shakes me from my temporary immobility and I offer him a cigarette and a lighter.  
“I never thought to smoke.”  
_Congratulations, the first thing I say is for me his own business …_  
“Only a while. Smoking in the silence of the night is beautiful. ”  
“You are right”.  
I reply, smiling slightly.  
“I did not want to bother you, I thought there was no one.”  
I tell them, breaking the silence.  
“Quiet, not a problem.”  
I bring the cigarette to his lips, inhaling the contents.  
“Compliments. The concert was beautiful. ”  
“I remember you. You were in the front row. ”  
“Exactly.”  
We smoke in silence for a few seconds, before he says something that surprises me.  
“You know what would look good now? A beer”.  
I turn slightly surprised, then nodded.  
“You have right again.”  
“Come with me”.  
Quickly enters the hotel, leaving me puzzled.  
The situation has changed in ten minutes …  
Spengolasigaretto and I follow him inside. I find it at the counter talking to the man in service.  
“I have discovered a treasure.”  
He said, laughing, winking. I do not understand what it refers to, as long as the landlord does not take us a crate of bottles. I read a few labels stunned.  
This is definitely good alcohol.  
“Come.”  
I follow Jared in the lounge adjacent to the lobby, stunned. I do not know if I should stay here.  
“Do not you want some?”  
He asks me puzzled, having probably noticed my bewilderment. I look at him, then nodded. I do not know from where I come all this courage, but I know only one thing: such a situation does not happen again.

 

A beer was our goal. I would say that we have largely exceeded. After one hour of the discovery of the treasure, as he renamed Jared, I realize that we drank too much. I admit that it has definitely its advantages. Talk freely with him is fantastic. The initial tension has forsaken me, surely due to alcohol, and now I feel like chatting with an acquaintance. We are sitting on two chairs adjacent, while the bottles are placed on the small table in front of us.  
“And that’s why I let go.”  
Jared says, waving his hand with the vodka bottle inside. I do not even remember what it was talking about, but burst out laughing.  
“I’m sorry”.  
I say, trying to calm myself.  
“You’re right, however, it is a funny thing.”  
I take another sip of wine in my hand, watching in amusement.  
“And you? You have someone waiting at home? ”

He asked before taking a sip of clear liquid.  
“No. After the last time, I’m okay by myself ”.  
“I see. Only occasional reports then. ”  
“Actually there were not.”  
I look stunned, like I said a blasphemy.  
“And you do not miss the sex?”  
“Yes, but I can not exactly put an ad in the newspaper.”  
“You do not like things to be a night?”  
“I did not say this. I said I did not show up this opportunity. ”

A strange silence fell upon us, and he now looks at me seriously.  
“And if I told you that now you’ve got it, what would you do?”  
His words rest petrified. I look to see if I’m kidding, but I see the firmness in his blue eyes.  
_Oh God, really says …_  
“Why on earth would you want to sleep with me?”  
I ask him almost angrily.  
“Because you’re a beautiful girl and you think we could both. What do you say…”  
Whispers with a low voice, approaching and looking into my eyes.  
“Are you in?”  
An uncontrollable desire takes hold of me suddenly. Poggio my lips on hers, feeling at once his tongue into my mouth.  
“I take that as a yes.”  
Ride, the first to grab his legs, posizionandomi to sit on his. I continue to kiss him, while his hand strokes my back. I hear the other creep under my pants, sit on. I am covered from chills and I still hesitant.  
“Are you scared?”  
I question him, though they have noticed.  
“No. Only that you are you and you have at least ten more years of experience. Let’s say that your expectations might be a bit 'high’.  
She looks at me with a chuckle.  
"I like what I have in front of me right now. Quiet, let yourself go. ”  
He whispered, biting my lobe.  
Fuck paranoia. Beginning to explore his chest with my mouth, while the take off my shirt. His hands go to pull off his pants and touch my clitoris, under the underwear.  
“Some like what we are doing.”  
Murmurs, when two of his fingers slide into me. Back to concentrate on his mouth and feel the bra buckle under his hand, positioned on the back.  
“Take off your clothes, I want to see it all.”  
I stand up, smiling and taking off the few clothes rimastemi. Jared does the same, taking off his pants and boxers. Without a word, I approach and I sit on him, letting his erect member inside me. Her hands rest on my hips, teaching me the right pace, as I bite my nipples. Our gasps echo now in the room. I move faster and faster, until I feel the familiar sensation of heat in the stomach. It needed were a few other movements of the pelvis to reach orgasm, which contracts all my muscles. I rest my forehead on his shoulder, feeling it give the latest pushed before to follow me with a hoarse sound. We remain so for a few seconds, catching his breath.  
“See? I told you that we could enjoy ourselves ”  
He says with a smile and with the breath still labored.  
I chuckle, before slip out from him and sit down at his side. Jared leans his head back, closing his eyes slightly, his chest still heaving, as his hand destragioca with my hair.

August 27  
Lying on the bed, I immerse myself in the memory. We came back in the room at dawn, just before they shared them. We greeted each other as old friends, making no mention of what had happened. Each in his own way.  
_Yes sure…_  
My way might be intertwined with his for a long time.  
_Damn alcohol and his lack of judgment …_  
I get up, approaching the envelope placed on the desk. Take a deep breath before grabbing the object inside. A pregnancy test.


	2. Surprises


      __
    

**Let me few little comments^** I adore you, thank you.**

 

Cap.2

Shit.  
I observe the test again in my hands, on which two pink lines are well defined.  
I carry a trembling hand to support me the front, while a feeling of panic overwhelms me. Tears down my cheeks and I am shaken by sobs increasingly intense.  
 _It can not be…_  
I cover my mouth to prevent my parents feel my tears, continuing to observe the white stick placed on the white cabinet.  
 _It could be wrong …_  
A little hope was born within me and make my way to the computer, hoping to find in it the confirmation to hold on. Start browsing online, reading stories of women who, although they thought the opposite, they were not pregnant.  
I spend the next hour jumping from one site to another, until I shut down the computer furious. Wherever read it, it was always the same thing: they were not in the same situation. Too many symptoms together can not be a case. Nausea, fatigue, swollen breasts and especially the total absence of the cycle.  
 _Fuck!_  
I hold my head in my hands, hoping to calm the nerves. Thank goodness I’m sitting, otherwise my legs would not supporte me. I remain silent, motionless, for a few seconds, when an idea catches me. I grab the phone, typing the number of my friend Asia.  
 _Nursing ago, definitely he knows more than me_ …  
I hear the phone ring twice, before a clear voice and happy to answer me.  
“Hey, Jaz.”  
“Hello Asia. Disorder? ”  
“Absolutely no. Tell me everything”.  
“I wanted to talk to you about something.”  
“Hmm.”  
“But I need you to do me say everything, without interrupting me, or I will not have the courage.”  
“So I do worry.”  
He answered in a serious tone, very different from the initial one.  
The heart starts pounding in my chest and I get up and began to pace the room, unable to stand still.  
“I will go straight to the point. On the evening of the concert I went to bed with Jared Leto. ”  
Silence falls on the telephone line and, if not felt breathe, I would think that there is no other way. I take a deep breath and force myself to move forward.  
“Stop joking”:

“Shit, I’m serious! But I did not call for this. The fact is that I have a delay and are in a panic.”

“How much?” His voice is firm, clinic.

“Two weeks”.  
“I do not have to be pregnant, there are many things that-”  
“I did a test. And ‘positive’. Lapidary say, interrupting her.  
"Oh.”  
I hear whispering.  
I look quiet, that says something, while the minutes seem like hours.  
Everything…  
“Christ, Jasmine! You were two unconscious, what it cost to use a condom?! ”  
Suddenly explodes.  
“Spare the sermons, I feel like shit enough alone.”  
I replied angrily.  
I feel the sigh trembling, before answering calmly:  
“Okay, I’m sorry. Listen, the only way to be sure is to do a blood test. Those can not be wrong. ”  
“I guess you’re right.” Mutter feebly.  
“I would accompany me, if I did not live so far away.”  
“I know. I will follow your advice, do not think I have no choice. ”  
“Let me know”.  
“Sure”.  
“And Jaz?”  
“Thing?”  
“You know you can count on me.”  
A feeling of gratitude warms me, making me smile.  
“Thank you”.  
Down with the call, then typing a new number, tense awaiting the answer.  
“Study of Dr. Pigni. Can I help you?”  
“I’m Jasmine Tero, one of his patients. I need to talk urgently. ”

 

The fresh air of September me shakes her hair and tried to shelter my face with my long scarf tight around neck. I walk briskly toward the brick building, next to the record store of the city. I continue to fast forward to the main entrance, next to which the various intercoms are grouped. Sound the top one, where the nameplate “doctor Pagni”, watching around.  
 _If I see someone I know, I frigate …_  
A metallic sound captures my attention, as the door opens. I breached fast entrance, where a pleasant warmth greets me. I take off my scarf and head for the stairs.  
 _I have to stop behaving so stealthy or finds out half the world, even before he said a word._  
As I climb, a slight tremor in his pocket, it makes me snort.  
 _People you should always look at inopportune moments …_  
I take the phone, illuminated by the arrival of a message: “Jaz, come to dinner with me?”.  
I ignore her and I get hit immediately by a great sense of guilt. Allison is my best friend. We live in harmony for years, but paradoxically not know anything about this story. After the call with Asia a week ago, I have not spoken with anyone. Excluding the doctor. The same day that I spoke to her, I received and I did the analysis. Today I will have the results.  
 _Or rather, the conviction …_  
The truth is that they are too scared to talk to anyone. They are so busy dealing with my emotions, that I could not cope as well as others. Sigh, turning off the phone,I now arrive at the door of the study. I knock. I hear footsteps coming towards me inside. The secretary of the doctor, a tall woman with long hair died in a ponytail, greets me with a smile, inviting me to enter.  
“Sit down well, I feel that it came.”  
I sit on a bench at the entrance, watching around. I always found this place reassuring. Perhaps it is due to the warm light of the lamps and the parquet, or cream-colored walls.  
“Sit down as well.”  
The voice of the professional secretary distracts me from my thoughts. I get up, and frightened, I headed to the room deep in the small hallway.  
“Hello” .Sussurro, crossing the door.  
“Hello Jasmine, be my guest.”  
The doctor is a woman in her fifties, with short blond hair and a friendly smile. And she is sitting at the desk, on the left side of the door, while a cot and shelves full of bottles, are located on the opposite side. I sit on blue chair in front of her, watching her impatiently.  
“How do you feel?”  
She asked, looking up from the papers in his hands.  
“Scared”.  
I’ll answer with a tight smile.  
I see in her clear eyes a look of compassion and I run shivers down your spine.  
 _Oh no…_  
“Look. See this number? "She asked, moving one of the papers in front of me.  
"Yup”.  
“It shows the value of Beta hCG in the blood. It is very high”.  
"And and it is a bad thing?” I ask trembling.  
“This indicates that you are in the seventh week of pregnancy.”  
The shock freezes the blood in my veins, making me stay petrified, unable to articulate a single word. Those who want to cheat? Inside me I’ve always known, but to hear it, for the first time, makes it too real, too concrete. A sea of emotions over me like a wave, making me cry even impossible.  
“What I do now?”  
I ask the voice tinged with fear.  
“First I want you to stay calm. We will face this situation, considering all the possibilities. ”  
“I know what I can choose: keep it, give it up for adoption or have an abortion.”  
“Yes. The choice is yours, but you have to consider many things. ”  
“I do not know what to do”.  
“You must not choose alone. You can have a lot of support from your family and the child’s father. ”  
“He is not here. Not even know it. ”  
“The only advice I can give you is to talk to those around you.”  
“How much time do I have left?”  
“Five weeks at the most. After the twelfth abortion will no longer be possible. If you chose adoption I could get in touch with the people responsible. ”  
“And if I choose to keep it?”  
“In that case we should start the appropriate treatment. You need prenatal vitamins, controls ”.  
I spent the whole conversation with his eyes down, torturing the hem of knit, trying to think clearly.  
What is best for me?

 

 

“But where were you over?”  
Allison is standing, arms on hips, looking at me with eyes upset.  
“Excuse me, I have something important to do.”  
“You could at least respond to my call for tonight. Thank goodness I made equally for two. ”  
Into the house of my best friend, who is heading to the kitchen. It is a small terraced house, more than appropiata for her and her parents.  
“Your parents are not there?”  
I ask, looking at the stairs, which head upstairs, where the rooms are located.  
“No, they are at a business dinner.”  
I nod, before focusing all my attention on the girl who is juggling between stove.  
“I have to talk to you”.  
Now or never. If I held still for me this secret, I go crazy.  
“Tell me.” She says quiet, without turning around.  
“Alli, please. Turn around. ”  
My words, trembling because of the tears springing from my eyes, she turns his eyes alarmed.  
“Honey, what happened?”  
She asks me approaching.  
“I’m pregnant”.  
A silence falls over the room while I see the astonishment on her face his way.  
“Are you kidding?”  
“Do I look like someone who is joking?”.  
Now the tears flow down my cheeks and my shoulders tremble because of light sobs.  
“Oh my God”.  
She murmurs, sitting down on one of the chairs of the dining table.  
“I have to tell a lot of things.”  
Leave without reply, beginning to describe in detail everything that happened last month: the night with Jared to confirm this afternoon.  
“Why did not you say anything?”  
She is wounds and I can not give her reason.  
“Because I was trying to avoid it, not talk about it made it less real. I apologize”.  
Sighs, still staring at me.  
“What do you do?” She asked.  
“I do not know. I’m so young, I just 21 years old and I want to finish college, have a career. ”  
“Does he know?”  
“No. I not heard from him that night. ”  
“If I had said on another occasion, I would not have believed.” Murmurs.  
We remain silent for a few seconds, immersed in thought.  
“You have to tell Jaz. Regardless of what you want, he has a right to know. ”  
“I know”.  
“Come here.  
I accept his invitation, resting my head on her shoulder, unaware of how my future will be.


	3. Jared

Interwined lives

Chapter a little shorter. I decided to write a chapter in the ongoing round, without breaking it. Leave some comments to know if you like? ** Also critical whatever. Tell me if there are grammatical errors.

 

##  **_Jared (cap.3)_ **

I’m lying on the bed, while the sun’s rays infiltrate the window ajar. It’s been three days since I reveled Alli that I’m pregnant. I look at the blue ceiling above me, while the fixed idea that I have to take the decision, haunts me. The clock, located on the nightstand beside the bed, annoyingly ticking.

_I have to go…_

I rise reluctantly, grabbing the bag and car keys. Fortunately there is no one at home, so being forced to tell lies about why my output. I go out and I headed to my white panda. After turning on the radio, I put in motion and I leave. I drive mechanically, without being really focused on the road, headed to the outpatient clinic. Many thoughts go through my mind, causing me a lot of doubts. I try to think clearly, knowing that I will not give in to fear. Sigh, while parking, I having reached the destination. Within the building, avoiding dwell on my thoughts, knowing that I probably would turn and run away in panic.

A young girl, with short blond hair and a pair of blue spectacles, greets me from the big table near the entrance.

“Hello Jasmine. The psychologist’s waiting for you. ”

I reply with a shy smile, heading into the next room, knocking on the door light wood.

“Please come”.

Within in a bright room with large windows on the walls, covered by a white tent very light. A woman with long brown hair, quite young, is sitting in a chair near a small sofa.

“Sit down”.

I obey, sitting on the gray velvet furniture, remaining in a tense silence.

“How do you feel?”

I lift my shoulders slightly, still not saying a word.

“Do you know why you’re here, right?”

“Yes”.

Whisper softly.

“Jasmin, you must understand that if you choose abortion will not be easy. Support you could be very useful, especially given the very delicate situation, at least from what you told me on the phone. Also you must be sure you want to, because you will need to live with for the rest of your life. ”

“Abortion would be the wisest choice.”

“Are you going to do?”

Rest silent a moment, looking at the woman in front of me.

“I do not know what I want.”

“Think about it a few more days, you still have time. Do not do something you may regret, if you are not convinced. ”

I nod, hoping that the words of psychologist bring clarity in my thoughts, unable to have her alone.

 

 

“I need his phone number.”

My uncle looks gravely, reproaching me with his eyes.

“By eliminating that I don’t have it in my possession, and I could not and you know it. He had the fans who call him on his cell phone he would not make life more. Honestly I am surprised that you ask. ”

Are in the photographic studio, familiar, trying to convince my uncle to allow me to get in touch with Jared. Not knowing why, of course, he is refusing.

“It’s not about being a fan. It ‘a serious matter. You must have any contact, instill you have worked together. ”

“Tell me why, Jasmine. I can not understand otherwise. ”

He replies, straining forward and watching me seriously, leaning on the large desk in the room.

“I can not. Please, you have to trust. ”

A veil of concern sailing his eyes, just see a few tears down my cheeks.

“I have only the number of its managers. I can put you in touch with her, but I don’t assure you nothing. ”

“Thank you. I promise I’ll explain everything as soon as possible. ”

My uncle gave me a paper with a number scribbled on it.

“Be direct and do not mention the fact of being a fan. They would give you not even have time to say a word. ”

“Thank you very much”.

Mutter grateful, heading toward the exit, no longer able to support his scowl.

“Jasmine?”

At the sound of the familiar voice I block with my hand on the door handle out.

“I give you three days. After I’ll discuss with your parents of your behavior. ”

Not emit a sound while I open the door and go out.

 

 

 

I look at the number written on the paper in front of me.

_It 'an hour that you look it, It will not be called by only…_

I trembling breath, staring at the phone in my hands.

_Simply, we put an end to this torture …_

Without even thinking, I type the number and I bring the phone to your ear. The rhythmic sound and constant ringing contrasts with the irregular heartbeat and expedited my heart.

“Hello, who I am I speaking?”

A cold and professional voice back me to reality.

“My name is Jasmine.”

“Call for some event? Watch, the band is already committed- ”

“No, I just want to talk to Jared Leto.”

The silence that follows my words makes me realize that their manager has probably misunderstood. She understood that I am a girl and I want to talk alone with the singer.

_Now she lowers the call .._

Knowing that she will not give me time to explain, the advance promptly:

“Look, I did not call for what you think. I am an Italian girl and my name is Jasmine. I just want to communicate to Jared that I have to speak to him urgently. ”

“Look, Mr. Leto is very busy.”

“I’m pregnant with his child. You can choose not to believe me, but I’m sure he’ll understand that it whether or not a lie. ”

Down, without hearing answer the other side and not even having the courage. Launch the phone on the bed on which I sit, bringing my knees up to my chest and enclosing the head in my arms.

 

 

I run up the stairs, hearing the loud ringing of my phone. I left the phone in the room, before going to dinner. The thought of onions causes me a strong sense of nausea.

_And to think that before I adored …_

Of course I had to force myself to eat. My parents are already too suspicious for my recent behavior. I open the door of the room quickly, noting the small device light on the pillow.

_This is definitely Alli …_

I grab the phone in my hands, expecting to find the known number on the display. Error. An unknown number flashes on the screen tenaciously.

_It’s Vodafone. Now they feel me…_

Reply, almost screaming with angry voice.

“Jaz, is you?”

I get stuck, immobilized in my place, and breathing seems to stop.

“Jared?”

_It 'really him …_

My disbelief is immediately crushed by the angry voice of the singer.

“What the hell are you?”

Stunned, I reply confused:

“Sorry, what are you meaning for?”

“Call my manager, saying that you are pregnant. Are you crazy? ”

A sudden and unexpected rage catches me.

“I just was sincere! Sorry if you’re not accessible as all normal people! I had to tell you, because it seemed right, sorry if I allowed myself to be distracted His Majesty!! ”

I realize star screaming when my voice resounds several times between the walls of the room.

“Jaz, I need you to tell me the truth.”

I calm down, sensing the concern in his words.

“I’m telling the truth.”

A silence, as heavy as a boulder, oppresses the following seconds.

“My God…”

I feel shaky whisper.

“I’m not asking anything. I’m just telling it like it is. I’m willing to take the test, unless you’re sure. ”

I say.

“Howlong you know?”

“Ten days”.

Despite I not see him, I imagine him seriously, and nods grimly.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk.”

Confusion fills my mind, unable to understand what he means.

“I do not understand”.

“Do you remember the square of the concert in Lucca? See you there tomorrow at 5 ”.

“You are making a fool of me?”

I ask, stunned by his words.

“No. I will come to you, you do not recognize me otherwise. ”

“I think that I have not forgotten how you are.”

“Certainly I can not dress like nothing had happened. Unless you do not want to have a conversation with a crowd of screaming girls. ”

“Jared, I-”

“No. I do not know that the person you think I am. Surely not a saint, and certainly are not happy with the situation. Just for nothing. But I’m an adult and I have to assume my responsibilities. ”

His words were followed by the shrill sound of the phone line that rings loud in my ears.

 

 

I walk through the crowd, trying to behave as peacefully as possible.

_Not even myself peddling cocaine …_

The square is populated by many people and not known anything different or someone who looks vaguely Jared. I sit on a bench, waiting, observing the environment around me. A light wind stirs the trees that surround the square, in which the center stands a large statue. A sea of orange and yellow leaves covering the ground, covering iul gray stones. I always loved the Autumn.

“Jaz?”

I jump at the sound of his voice so close. Jared is sitting next to me, covered by large sunglasses and a hat, I would say somewhat ridiculous, that hides her hair.

If the situation was not dramatic, I would burst out laughing …

“Do not call me by name. We avoid attracting attention. ”

Whispers, observing around, I nod slowly, before whispering:

“The situation in the know. What are you going to do?”

“You sure you were pregnant?”

“I was a doctor. No doubt about it. ”

He touches his eyes wearily, breathing deeply.

“I do not know what to do, Jaz. I always thought of not wanting children. What you want to do? ”

“I do not know”.

“I want to see the doctor that you have visited.”

He says suddenly decided.

“Why never?”

“I will not make a decision in your place, Jaz. But I want to understand. I need to know exactly what are the options we have. ”

Despite the initial discomfort, I can understand his desire.

“All right”.

 

 


	4. Decisions

"Where are we going?"

"On my machine."

Silently thank the fact that I'm coming by train and follow him patiently. We come to an elegant black Mercedes. Nothing fancy, but very nice. I climb in silence, while I set in motion.

"Where are we headed?"

"From your doctor."

I look surprised, in complete confusion. He looks puzzled, noticing my amazement.

"What?"

"Jared, I do not know if she is. We can not invade the study without even warn her. "

"Then you warn her".

His sharply hurts me like a knife, making me nervous.

_What the hell ..._

Itype the number and I see he opens the door and lights a cigarette, waiting for the doctor contacts. The ringing are following and while I think about how to explain the situation.

"Hello, the study of Dr. Pagni".

"Hi, this is Jasmine. I should talk to Mrs. Pagni. It's the highest priority ".

"Wait, I pass the call."

The secretary tells me professionally, without blinking, followed by a moment of silence.

"Jasmine Ready?"

The familiar voice of my doctor shakes me from my thoughts, returning to the situation, I would add absurdity, of present.

"Hello. Listen, I'll not turn around: there is here the father of the child who would like to speak with you today. I know I have not given any warning. I'm sorry, but the situation is very complex. "

I hear she sighing, while probably she is breaking my words.

"Come to my office."

Without another word she hangs up the phone.

_I think we unnerved her ..._

I close the call, placing the phone in the bag and turning to the singer, who is still sitting in the front seat, lost in thought.

"Let's go. I will point the way. "

He slams the door without saying a word and puts in motion.

 

 

 

We arrive in front of the red brick building after an hour. The tension between me and Jared is very heavy and we have not addressed world from Lucca.

_I did not expect him to be warm, but not that he ignores me..._

Irritated I sound over the intercom, and I feel him typing on his smartphone.

_As if I had impregnated me alone ..._

With a metallic sound, the door opens and we enter. I head to the floor above, without even seeing if the singer follow me, although I hear the sound of his footsteps behind me. The study door is ajar. I open it slowly, finding the secretary before, with a smile on his face.

"Hello Jasmine, come in. The doctor is waiting. "

"Hello".

I whisper, walking in the entrance. Jared advances, while he takes off hat and glasses. I known eyes of the young woman widen in surprise, having probably recognized him. He must have noticed too, because he addresses her brusquely.

"Not a single word has to get out of here."

She nods embarrassed, closing the door behind us.

"Come”.

My words, the singer follows me down the hall to the door of the doctor, I find already open. I look out and found her sitting at the desk.

"Jasmine, be my guest."

I headed to the chair, turning though slightly behind me.

"He is Jared Leto."

Jared comes in, observing around, and then offer her hand.

"He is a singer of international fame. The rush is due to this. You could speak in English? He does not understand Italian. "

I'll explain quickly and, despite trying to conceal it, I see the surprise on her face.

"Of course".

She answered in English.

"Have a seat Mr. Leto."

She says affably, pointing to the empty chair next to mine. After sitting, Jared leans on table with his arms, straining forward.

"I want to know the situation. In detail".

The doctor looks at me, waiting for my confirmation to continue.

"Tell him everythin”.

I confirm.

"Jasmine came to me two weeks ago, accusing various symptoms, including the absence of the cycle. I understand the emergency of the situation, I immediately picked up the blood. The analysis came a few days later. "

While she is telling, she grabs a sheet in front of her and shows it to him.

"This value is very high. It indicates that, when she came here, it was the seventh week of pregnancy. "

Singer observes the paper, studying.

_As if he understands something ..._

"No doubt about it?"

He questions, then, keeping his eyes fixed on the document.

"No".

He sighs deeply, returning to observe the woman sitting across the desk.

"What are the chances that we have?"

"Three: keep it, give it up for adoption or have an abortion."

"How does an abortion?"

I turn toward him lightning, looking angry.

"I have not decided anything. I would submit it to you. "

"I'm just informing."

He replied coldly.

I puff, leaning back in his chair.

"Before moving to the procedure, let's talk about the patients with the psychologist at the counseling center. It is not necessarily said that they choose this option, but the meeting is an additional support. Jasmine has already done. If consent is given, the operation is performed in the clinic. Matter of an hour and promises further physical complications ".

"Adoption?"

_Poor doctor, she seems under interrogation ..._

"As I said already to Jasmine, if you chose this possibility, I could get in touch with competent people. The arrangements would be chosen by you. There are three types of adoption: open, semi-open and closed. The first would be to see the child whenever you want it, while the second would set annual meetings, although you often you would be informed about the conditions of your child, through photos and email. As for the third, you would lose any parental right and you could no longer have any contact with him, unless he himself is looking for you. "

Jared listened to everything without blinking, remaining in the same position all the time.

"What do you suggest?"

"I can not tell you what to do, I can only introduce you. The only thing I recommend is to choose quickly. According to my calculations, Jasmine is around nine weeks and abortion is allowed only until the twelfth. Also she needs controls and special care. "

We nod both to her words.

_Just three weeks ..._

"It's all?"

"Yes, Mr. Leto."

Jared gets up, holding out his hand.

"Thanks for your time."

"Do not worry. Jasmine, for anything call me. "

I smile, and I get up and follow the singer out. A small movement in the pocket catches my eye. A message to my parents: "We and your brothers did not tonight. Let's go watch the game. A kiss".

Relieved, I put the phone back in his pocket, while I go down the stairs, following Jared. In complete silence and we go back to the car.

_Okay, that's enough ..._

"Are you going to say something?"

I murmured annoyed.

"I just do not know what to say."

"It's better you find the words, because it is time to figure out what we want to do."

"You are right".

He whispering answers, this time his voice softer.

"Listen, because now you seem a little confused, I leave a few hours only. See you tonight, and we discuss it. "

"Yup. Do you know any hotel? "

"I'll take you there."

It starts the car and wedepart towards the city center.

 

 

9 hours

Arrival in front of the hotel "Peace", placed in front of the cathedral of the city on time. Io go in elegant lobby, approaching the counter. A very young man turns to me with a smile:

"What can I help you?"

"Mr. Leto is waiting for me."

"Are you Miss Tini? I can see one of your documents? "

I offer him my identity card, which he gives a quick glance.

"Go ahead. The room 21, on the first floor. "

I thank him, and I climb the stairs quickly. I came to the correct port, knock. I hear footsteps approaching and then fumbling inside the lock.

Jared is shirtless, with simple sweatpants and damp hair.

"Come in. I just came out of the shower".

The room is very simple, yet refined. A double bed is in the center, while a dark wood cabinet is placed at the opposite wall. Beside a small door leading to the bathroom illuminated. I sit on the bed, waiting for it to finish to dry his hair and dress.

"Here I am, I'm sorry."

He said, coming out of the bathroom door and turning off the light inside. He sits on the small chair beside the bed, watching me.

"What do you want to do?"

I whisper, breaking the silence.

"I do not want children, or at least I always thought I did not want to."

"I know".

"You've had more time to think about it: What do you do?"

I never said openly what I thought, at least until now. Despite this, I spent days, lying on the bed, thinking.

"I want to keep. I was not wanted, I know and I am also aware that I will have to give up a lot. "

I see him sigh heavily, shaking his head slightly.

"I know the situation is not exactly the best and I know it will be tough for me. I'm not asking anything, I'll make it by myself, but I do not force you to do something you do not want. "

"Not only do we live in two different worlds, but also in different countries. Besides, your life would change too because of me. It'd be constantly observed by all, magazines: tabloids and photographers. Have you thought? "

"Yup. I repeat: I know it will not be easy. But I made my decision, you now get your ".

He touches his eyes wearily, before murmuring:

"Shit, I should not go to bed with you."

_Hit and sunk ..._

"Go to hell. I was two weeks faced this situation alone and you come and the only thing you know to say is this? "

I get up quickly, heading toward the door, as the tears started to flow down my cheeks. I'm about to turn the key in the lock when I hear his footsteps approaching. He lays a hand on my right arm turning to him. He closes to his chest, hugging me.

"I'm sorry".

He continues to whisper, while the sound of my sobs filled the room.

 


End file.
